Bullying Hurts
by ARTZZ21
Summary: bullying is not okay


Lucy ran home and closed the door."I thought he loved me,but that was a lie.." sobbed went on her laptop and found a video about her being pregnant"I may think that i'm loved by everyone but i'm just a Dirty,Little whore .' said Lisanna, as the video stopped,shesobbed as she read the looked at the drugs before her she walked towards slowly,she grabbed it she couldn't get the cap off and she struggled.

_Flashback_

_Natsu and Lucy walked on a beach while holding hands,"Hey Luce,you wanna go for a swim?" said Natsu while running towards the the water,"Nah,you go on.," said watched Natsu do flips and somersaults ,"Hey Luce watch this!" said Natsu as he did a back flip while spinning around."Ouch my for look at it." said Lucy,Natsu turned around and came by her,she smirked "PSYCHE !" laughed Lucy, Natsu scrunched his face and pulled her in the water,"AHHH!" said Lucy as Natsu splashed water on her the two played until they we're tired both of them last flat on the two looked into there eyes and they leaned closer until their lips touched,their tongues fought when they finally parted they smiled."I love you Luce." said Natsu,"I love you too Natsu." said Lucy._

_At School..._

_Lucy was being kicked and punched by the cool girls."Stay away from_ Natsu _you slut!" said Lisanna,"Yeah,Natsu doesn't like you!" said Flare "That's not true!" sobbed Lucy,"Oh Yeah look at this" said Minerva video played and showed Natsu taking about how she is a whore slut and a is let_ out _a sob and punched Lisanna in the face,then kicked Minerva and Flare in the stomach and ran off home._

Natsu found out that Lisanna posted a fake video,he went on his laptop and saw Lucy message on Facebook his eyes widened,"I'm the real Lucy heartfilia,I don't know y everyone hates me so much but,maybe i do cuz now i hate me 2 and i was punched and kicked so i guess i don't deserve 2 live anymore bye. said Lucy

Natsu's profile

* * *

"Natsu that's just sad she's our friend and u must b punished!" said Erza,Natsu cringed at her comment.

"Hey Flame boy, I can't believe u did that!" said Gray, Natsu rolled his eyes at him.

"What did u do?" said Wendy in a sad voice

"That's just fake,Lisanna posted a fake video 2 mess my relationship with Lucy!" said Natsu

"THEN GO 2 HER HOUSE BE4 SHE KILLS HERSELF!" said Erza Gray and Wendy in a unison

* * *

Natsu closed his laptop and ran out of his he jumped over cars and bumped into people but he kept going,he took out phone and called the ambulance and police,when he was at Lucy's house and could hear her sobbing,"LUCY I KNOW WHAT YOU'R DOING LET ME IN NOW!"yelled Natsu,"GO AWAY NATSU LEAVE ME BE!" said sobbed Lucy,shaking so uncontrollably."Then you leave me no choice!"said Natsu while he opened the door with a key,he looked at Lucy and her wrist was bleeding and she was covered in bruises and cuts."Err I can't her the cap off!"sobbed Lucy,Natsu walked up to her and grabbed her she gasped she tried to free herself, but he was too strong "Luce,let it go."said Natsu "NO! GET OUT!GO!JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" sobbed Lucy pills dropped to the floor,Lucy glared at him "WHAT DID YOU DO!"sobbed Lucy,Natsu wrapped his arms around her as she cried"NO AH ARH AAAH!"shrieked Lucy as they both fell down."I DON'T WANNA DIE!I DON'T WANNA DIE!" shrieked Lucy as she cried in his lap,doctors came and brought their gear and ran inside while the police checked her profile to see what was on there."AAAH AaaH uhh uhn huff huff.."whispered Lucy as she callasped after she went picked her up and carried her in the ambulance and sat down in the car,he looked at her with concern

At the hospital..

Lucy woke up in a white bed as she opened her eyes slowly and looked to see Natsu holding her hand"Natsu I-"It's ok forgive you,but you could've died what the hell were thinking?!' said Natsu as he shook her to keep her awake"I-I'm sorry!I saw a video about you saying all that stuff about me and I just-"Ya know that I wouldn't do that Luce you mean the world to me." said Natsu as he held her cheeks,Lucy sobbed and burried his face in his chest he looked back up."Thamk you Natsu for saving me and i'm so sorry." said Lucy,Natsu lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her,she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped her waist, hey pulled away and smiled "I love you Luce." said Natsu "I love you too

The End

* * *

Artz:well that went well

Natsu:yeah right can I go now

Lucy:Natsu don't be mean

Natsu:Fine! these storys are short and boring

Artzz:*Goes in the corner and cries*

Lucy:NATSU! say your sorry!

Natsu:okay im sorry

Artzz21:it's okay and by the way were erza gray and wendy?we have to work on my next story

Natsu:oh erza getting cake gray is on a date and wendy with romeo

Artzz21 :okay but they need to be here soon or there will be consequences*i glare and smirk evily*

Natsu & Lucy:*shrink down in fear*

Artzz:I dont own fairy tail but if i did i would do a little editing

Natsu & Lucy:NO DONT DO ANYTHING!


End file.
